A Mix of Red
by meskin10
Summary: This is a story of PLL, TVD, and TLD and it is a one-shot hope you like it and please no hate. This is my first story published and these are three of my favorite T.V. shows so it Teen Wolf but I forgot to put it in its really better than it sounds. Hope you like it fingers crossed.


Once upon a time fairy tale stories would come to life, no I'm just kidding more like the three most awesome t.v. shows that combined for one night. No one knew what was going on Damon, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy and Matt from TVD all got stuck in a place called Rosewood, Pennsylvania with Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and Emily From PLL. Not only did TVD characters come to Rosewood so did Emma, Sutton, Thair, Madds, and Ethan from TLG. Now for this to work I should probably tell you how this mess or shall I say blessing happen.

It all started on a normal day Elena and Stefan weren't together anymore she was with his smoking hot sexy blue-eyed brother, Damon Salvatore. Damon had just dropped Elena off at school with Bonnie and Caroline who still did not like the fact that Elena would be so stupid but go with the other Salvatore. Bonnie however was starting to warm up to Damon he had been very kind to her and has apologized multiple times about her mother. Stefan however hated the fact that they were together and sleeping with each other in the same house as him. So Stefan had just moved out but forgot a few things there and the whole gang in Mystic Falls came to the Salvatore Boarding House. To try too convince him to stay and not leave and that's where things became a little weird and things got hazy.

While in Austin, Arizona everyone had just found out that Rebecka was Emma's and Sutton's birth mom. While Sutton already new it was just old news for her, because she had been scheming with her mother so Emma was truly pissed off with her sister and mom. Everything was hard on Emma since her and Madd's were now stepsisters she didn't know what would happen between her and Thair. Madd's was extremely excited too have Emma as a sister Sutton on the other hand didn't care much and neither did Madd's. Madd's found out that Emma has and always will be the sister too have as a friend but as a sister as well. During that morning Sutton's and Emma's secret was spilled and no one knew how to deal with is so the gang just all went over to the cabin to keep Emma company since she was alone. Hell so did Ethan and they weren't even together anymore. While at the cabin and telling Emma what had happen so far in the dad she felt heartbroken since the secret was out she didn't know if the Mercere's would ever trust her again thats when things were flying around the room and everyone in the cabin was dizzy.

Then while at Rosewood Hanna was at Arias getting ready for school since they had a sleepover. Aria's whole closet was a disaster because of Hanna invading it to get some matching pumps to the other black and red ones. Once she finally found it they were off to school to meet up with Emily and Spencer. While at school it was just another boring day as any other except when they saw a note on the bathroom door. It said _ Looks like you have some_ _visitors play nice -A. _They were all freaked out not knowing what A was up to or what she was talking about there were no new faces at Rosewood High School and if there were Hanna would know and start eye fucking any hot guy she would see. Then once they entered 12 new faces were staring at them then Hanna noticed a hot man with ice blue eyes that were gorgeous. Then when  
Spencer had the courage to speak she said"who are you" while every one else still had there mouths hung open Hanna still looking at the sex god Damon then realized he was holding a certain brunettes hand who's name happens to be Elena. Then Elena said "we'er from Mystic Falls and honestly don't know how we got here. Where are we exactly?" "Um your in Rosewood, Pennsylvania and I'm Spencer these are my friends Hanna, Aria, and Emily." Spencer said. " look we can save the introductions A set us up and we have to find out who she or he is and who they are working for and try to get these people back to where they belong." Aria said. " I totally agree with you I love to go back home right now and by the way I'm Sutton this is Emma my twin sis, Thair, Ethan, and Madd's and we are from Austin, Arizona and we should probably leave to an airport maybe mind giving us a hand." Sutton said. Hanna ignored what she said and was still eye fucking Damon and Elena had noticed but Damon was looking at her so Elena finally found enough courage to say " do you mind". "Excuse me" had said not really even caring " Stop eye fucking my boyfriend." "Elena I'm sure she wasn't doing that." Damon told Elena. "Oh no I was Damon is it. Oh and I'm Hanna. " Hanna said smiling while Elena was about to say something Emily said " I really don't think this is the time for arguments and don't worry Hanna always does that to every new person in town until she finds someone new, and by the way Hanna shouldn't you be meeting with Caleb soon." "Oh right I completely forgot sorry got to go goodbye Damon." Hanna said. With that Hanna left leaving Elena in rage. "Sorry about that Elena, Hanna can get distracted easily so would all of you like to go to Spencer's house for now until we have something figured out." Sure was all anyone could say and with that they left. Elena was talking to Damon about what Aria said about A and who she is. Damon just said that they shouldn't be getting in there business if they don't want us to. But we could just compel them is what Elena said.

Once they arrived at Spencer's she said, "make yourself's at home". Then since there wasn't that much room Elena sat in Damon's lap, Emma in Thairs, and Caroline in Stefan's. Then when Emily and Hanna arrived she saw the scene between Damon and the whore Elena as she put it she was about to go slap her until Emily stopped her. "Hanna you are with Caleb and plus Damon will leave so just get over it it is just a little crush plus A knows about whats happening maybe she did this but we have to be sure." All Hanna could do was nod her head. Stefan was listening to there conversation. All Stefan could think was great another girl who is hot wanting to be with Damon then A popped in to his head and wondered where he heard it. Then he remembered at the Boarding house he say someone who mouthed A then he got suspicious then said " I saw A before". Before he knew it he had all eyes on him for a change. " What did you just say you saw A did she have blonde hair, blue eyes. What did she say." Spencer questioned him. " Yes I saw A and she looked exactly how you described her, she mouthed the letter A and with that she just left my brothers house. Stefan told. " Quick Aria get a picture of Ali we have to make sure." Spencer said. " here you go Stefan did she look like this." Aria asked him. " Yes exactly like that wait do you know here." " We used too but then she disappeared and happened to be dead." Hanna said to everyone. " Wait that doesn't even make sense how could that be possible coming back from the dead." Ethan told. " Not exactly impossible". Damon told everyone then looked at his brother and all he did was nod. " What exactly do you mean by that Damon." Thair said. "well if you don't mind baby Gilbert." Jeremy knew what he meant and got a knife and cut himself with that Damon ran to him inhumanly and started sucking the blood then stopping for every one to see his beautiful eyes go dark. "Believe me now." Damon smirked in his hot voice. Everyone started screaming and going insane until Caroline shut them up. Then the door opened with Ali standing there with a smirk. " looks like all my guest are here so what did I miss." Ali said in a devious way. The 4 Rosewood girls looked at her stunned not knowing what to believe. All that came to there mouths was "Ali". "Correct so where is this hot vampire with the sexy eyes Hanna was gushing about. " Ali said. Suddenly Hanna's cheeks got red and Damon just stared at her. " So you must be Damon the smoking hot vampire, Hanna wasn't wrong you are extremely good looking." Damon just smirked at her but rage was build up inside her so she went and pinned Ali to the wall before Damon could reach her. "So your a vampire too Bonnie if you don't mind and get her off me." With that Bonnie used her witchy powers on Elena and she clutched her head in pain. Then Damon was holding Elena and bringing her to the couch. " So what exactly do you want." Matt said. "Oh I don't want any trouble just wanted to have a small get together you do know this is my only night out of the grave. With that she had a mischievous smile plastered on her face.


End file.
